


i'll run with you, don't you worry.

by jikwaniser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8 plus 1, Everyone loves jeongin, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, jeongin being a baby, jeongin!centric, lowercase intended, no proof read we die like men, soft as hell, uhh can be seen as romantic or platonic you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: the members love kissing and cuddling jeongin and jeongin loves to cuddle them back.or 8 times they show him love and 1 time he returns the favor.(title from stray kids grow up)





	i'll run with you, don't you worry.

i.

 

jeongin sighed as he tossed another tissue into the bin beside his bed, laying back as the throbbing in his head came back. he let out a cough, his entire body shaking. he was sick, and felt miserable. 

chan had warned him to be careful and not overwork himself, make sure he was getting plenty of sleep but with the comeback approaching and the changing weather, jeongin was bound to get sick.

he let out another cough, his lungs hacking and he had to bend down to his garbage bin to spit out a wad of mucus. gross.

jeongin hated being sick, the only thing making it worse being that all of the other members were currently at practice. jeongin assured them he’d be okay to stay alone, but now here he was, three tissue boxes in and out of medicine and water, too sore to get up.

he closed his eyes, opening his mouth to let out a deep breath, his nose too congested to breathe normally, when he heard the front door open.

jeongin sat up, regretting it as the spinning in his head intensified. he meekly called out, letting a cough ring out of his sore throat.

“hyung?” he called to whoever was out there. 

his bedroom door opened, woojin walked in, a bowl of soup in one hand a glass of water in the other. he smiled, sitting on the edge of jeongin’s bed.

“hey baby, how’re you feeling?” he handed the bowl over, carefully, before handing him two pills.

jeongin took them and quickly dug into his soup, he was starving since he had skipped dinner last night, too sick to move.

“awful, my head hurts.” he mumbled around the spoon, pouting.

woojin frowned, “that’s not good, can’t have our maknae sick in bed!” jeongin laughed, coughing after a few seconds. 

woojin panicked, thrusting the glass of water towards him and rubbing his back as he drank, jeongin’s eyes watering.

“thank you.” he set the, now empty, glass down on his end table, beside his boxes of tissues and water bottles.

they sat in silence after that, jeongin finishing his soup as woojin ran his fingers through his hair, humming softly. jeongin let out a content sigh, minho had made his famous potato and egg soup and it felt like heaven against his sore throat, not to mention tasted amazing. he hadn’t been able to enjoy food the past two days due to his clogged sinuses but by an amazing miracle, he was finally able to actually enjoy food again.

he polished the bowl off quickly, letting out a satisfied burp as he set the bowl down, his cheeks reddening.

“sorry..” woojin laughed, pinching his cheek.

“our cute maknae, was it good?”

jeogin nodded, eyes closing, “mhm, minho-hyung’s a good cook.”

woojin smiled, “tired?”

jeongin nodded again, yawning, “didn’t sleep much, kept coughing.”

“here,” woojin nudged jeongin over and laid beside him, wrapping his arms around him, “hyung will cuddle with you.”

“but what if i get you sick?” woojin couldn’t see, but he knew jeongin was pouting.

he laughed gently, landing a kiss on his head, “i won’t, hyung is in good health. now go to sleep baby, i’ll be here when you wake up.”

jeongin felt himself drift off to sleep, woojin tightening around him, “sleep well.” he whispered before joining the maknae in sleep.

 

jeongin woke up the next morning feeling better, his head was no longer hurting and he could breathe better. he turned to face woojin, the older still sleeping soundly. 

“thank you, hyung.” jeongin whispered, cuddling closer.

  
  


ii.

 

jeongin huffed as he sat against the wall, ignoring the pain in his chest. he felt a tear make its way down his cheek and he pushed it away, rubbing his face. he had been recording his part for their comeback and could not seem to get it right. chan had been patient, but jeongin could tell the leader was getting annoyed by the way he was acting, arms crossed and head down, not looking up.

jeongin had messed up for the fourth time and didn’t bother to listen to chan’s input, just throwing the headphones off and moving to sit against the wall.

“jeongin? innie? let hyung in.” chan’s voice broke him away from his thoughts, jeongin standing to open the door for the leader. 

chan walked in, sitting beside jeongin on the floor, laying his hand on his thigh.

“what’s wrong baby?”

jeongin sniffled, “i just, i can’t get it right. i keep messing up and i know you’re annoyed at me because i’m holding everyone up.” he felt a tear drop hit his hand and then another, not bothering to wipe them away, “i’m trying to do better hyung, please don’t give this part to someone else.”

chan sighed, pulling jeongin in for a hug, “jeongin, you’re recording for a reason.” jeongin looked up, eyes wide and red, “i wanted you, and only you, for this part.”

jeongin sniffled, “really?”

“really, you’re talented innie. just because you’re taking more time to record your part, doesn’t mean you’re not good enough.” 

“i just feel like i hold everyone back sometimes.”

chan shook his head, tsking, “why would you even think that? we’re 9 and always will be. we wouldn’t be stray kids without you baby.”

jeongin let out a choked sob, burrowing his head into chan’s shoulder.

chan patted his back, rubbing gently as he shushed him, “it’s okay, you’re okay. i’m proud of you.”

they stayed like that a while, jeongin crying into chan’s shoulder as he stroked his cheek and rubbed his back. after a few minutes jeongin stopped crying, the room becoming silent again.

“you better now?”

jeongin nodded, his sniffling slowly fading as chan continued to rub his thigh. he planted a small kiss against his forehead, patting his thigh once more before standing.

“you ready to finish?” he asked, helping jeongin up with a smile.

jeongin nodded, flashing his braces, “i’m ready.”

 

jeongin managed to finish his part in one try after that, chan cheering and clapping the entire time. when it came to the particular part he was struggling with, he made it through with ease, hitting the notes like it was nothing.

chan watched him with a proud look in his eyes, doing his best not to run in then and there hug him right away. 

when the music finally ended, chan pulled his headphones off and walked towards the recording room, pulling jeongin in for a hug and landing two kisses on each cheek. 

“i told you that you could do it!” he cheered, holding his hands.

jeongin smiled, “thank you, hyung.”

  
  


iii.

 

jeongin was watching some old movie on the couch when he felt movement beside and a hand in his. he looked over and saw minho beside him, smiling brightly at him.

“innie! what are you watching?”

jeongin was confused on why minho was being so clingy, he usually clung to chan or jisung, “not sure, it was on paperview.” 

minho nodded, cuddling closer to the maknae, “mind if i watch with you?”

jeongin nodded, feeling his face redden as minho laid his head against his shoulder. 

jeongin tried his best to focus on the movie, but with the way minho’s right hand was stroking his thigh and his left hand playing with his hair, jeongin couldn’t help but look at his hyung, his eyes glued to the tv.

“jeongin-ah, i’m not the movie.”

minho snickered at jeongin’s reddening face. “why are you cuddling with me?”

minho hummed, patting his thigh before leaning in, lips on his ear, “because i love you innie.”

jeongin choked on his spit, minho letting out a laugh, “i just wanted to spend time with you, we don’t get a lot of one on one time.”

he pulled jeongin closer at that, laying his head on top of his, sighing. 

they were quiet after that, minho continuing to card his fingers through his hair while his other hand drew circles onto his thigh, moving up to his arm, squeezing. jeongin laid his head against minho’s shoulder, feeling his breathing relax. he had been so stressed lately and minho had managed to make him feel so calm, relaxed. he closed his eyes, listening as minho hummed softly to the song playing from the movie.

“innie-yah?”

jeongin looked up, minho staring down at him, smiling softly.

“can i kiss you?”

jeongin felt his face redden slightly, his eyes moving to stare down at his hands resting in his lap. he had kissed the other members before, this wasn’t anything new, but for never minho. kissing minho was something different, something that made jeongin scared.

“you want to kiss me?”

minho laughed, leaning in closer, “can i?”

jeongin gulped, licking his lips, “i guess.”

minho smiled, moving to jeongin’s lips and landing a small peck, before pulling away satisifed.

“thank you.”

jeongin blinked, minho was turning back to the tv like nothing had happened, just letting his hand pat against jeongin’s thigh again.

“is-is that it?”

minho quirked an eyebrow, “did you expect more? i just wanted a little kiss.”

jeongin shook his head, “no! well, i was just-”

“just watch your movie baby, i just want to cuddle.”

jeongin nodded, laying back against minho’s arm as the movie continued to play, jeongin’s mind racing with a thousand questions.

 

minho had shook jeongin softly, jeongin’s eyes slowly opening.

“you fell asleep, hungry?”

jeongin nodded, feeling his stomach growl. 

minho smiled, pulling jeongin up and guiding him into the kitchen, sliding a bowl of rice in front of him.

“the others already ate but i told them to let you sleep,” he placed a bowl in front of himself, sitting next to jeongin, “and i didn’t want to leave you alone.”

jeongin nodded, digging in. minho smiled, cooing as jeongin ate, cheeks puffing up.

“thank you, hyung.”

 

iv.

 

jeongin flopped against the couch in their dressing room, the other members following in after either yelling about their performance or yawning. it had been a long day and they had just finished their second filming for inkigayo, the nine of them exhausted.

jeongin closed his eyes, drowning out jisung and felix’s singing and teasing of hyunjin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. he glanced over to see changbin, eyes glued to his phone.

“hyung?”

changbin looked up smiling, “mind if i join you?”

jeongin shook his head, changbin moving closer and laying his head in the crook of his neck as he continued to scroll through his phone.

“i thought you’d be with felix and hyunjin.” jeongin motioned over to the two of them, currently yelling and ignoring chan’s glare.

“they’re being too loud,” he snorted, “besides, i wanted to sit by our maknae.”

jeongin nodded, “i think chan-hyung is mad at them.”

they both looked over to chan who looked like he was about to throw hyunjin, felix, and jisung out of the room, a vein in his forehead pulsing.

“he’ll live, woojin will kick him out first.”

jeongin laughed, changbin smiling.

“how was your performance?”

jeongin shrugged, “it was okay, i messed up a few steps but it wasn’t noticeable.”

“aish, our maknae is talented!” changbin pinched his cheek, smiling.

normally jeongin would swat his hand away, he hated being coddled, but changbin was sincere about his compliment and it made jeongin feel a certain way.

“you did really good hyung.”

changbin smiled, “thanks innie.” 

he leaned in and placed a small kiss to his cheek before turning back to his phone, letting his hand rest on jeongin’s back.

jeongin blushed, turning away, “hyung!”

changbin looked up, “what?”

“you kissed me!”

changbin laughed, “just your cheek,” he smirked, “we kiss you all the time.”

jeongin shrugged, “this was different! i wasn’t ready.”

changbin rolled his eyes, “i’ll warn you next time.”

jeongin’s eyes widened.

 

changbin didn’t move from his spot until the manager said they were leaving, his hand patting jeongin’s back gently.

“let’s go kiddo.”

jeongin looked at changbin’s outstretched hand, taking it.

changbin squeezed it as he guided the two out of the dressing room and to their van, sitting beside him.

“thank you, hyung.”

 

v.

 

hyunjin was the clingiest member, but especially towards jeongin. today was no different.

as soon as jeongin woke up, hyunjin had somehow managed to wrap himself around jeongin, his breath tickling his neck as he slept.

jeongin sighed, turning gently to face his hyung. his eyes were closed, eyelashes delicately laying against his cheeks as his mouth was puckered slightly open, softly breathing.

hyunjin was breathtaking, even while asleep. everyone knew this, but jeongin thought he was even more beautiful in this moment.

“enjoying the view?”

jeongin felt his heart nearly burst out of his chest, he let out a gasp of air.

“jesus christ hyunjin, warn me next time.”

hyunjin laughed, pulling jeongin closer towards him.

“sorry innie, hyung didn’t mean to scare you.”

he rested his lips on his forehead, eyes closed.

jeongin gulped, the heat in his face rising.

“hyung?”

hyunjin pulled away, moving to look at jeongin.

“when did you join me in bed?”

hyunjin smiled shyly, “last night around 2, i couldn’t sleep.”

jeongin hummed, letting his head rest in the crook of hyunjin’s shoulder.

“comfy?” jeongin nodded, closing his eyes.

hyunjin chuckled softly, planting a kiss against his head before tightening his hug.

“let’s sleep a bit more, okay?”

jeongin was back asleep in an instant.

 

jeongin woke up again with hyunjin’s hair in his mouth. he spit it out, moving the rest out from his eyes.

hyunjin was staring at him, smiling softly.

“what time is it?”

hyunjin turned to check the alarm clock, “past 11.”

jeongin nodded, letting out a yawn.

“let’s go get breakfast,” hyunjin pushed himself up, “i’ll make you whatever you want.”

jeongin smiled, sliding out of bed as he followed after him.

“thank you, hyung.”

 

vi.

 

movie night was common in the dorm when they had a slow or free day. most days the members would be too exhausted after practice and usually went to bed as soon as they came home, but today practice ended early so the members decided they would spend the night together. so they were all currently piled onto on couch, jeongin sitting in jisung’s lap, as chan put some movie on that minho had chosen. 

“are we really watching this again?” felix groaned, laying against changbin’s legs as the opening credits started.

“it’s a good movie!” woojin imputed from the opposite end of the couch, seungmin sitting on his lap.

“we’ve seen it a million times.” hyunjin whined, flopping against changbin.

“and yet, you quote it and sing along the whole time.” minho countered, “now be quiet, moana is about to sing!”

jeongin could feel the vibrations of jisung’s groan against his back, jeongin laughing.

jisung wrapped his arms around jeongin’s torso, hugging tightly as he hummed along to the song. jeongin smiled, it would have been more enjoyable if woojin and minho weren’t in the midst of a sing-off, seungmin yelling the entire time.

jeongin scowled at them, “stop yelling!”

they immediately turned to their maknae, woojin laughing as seungmin’s face was a bright red.

“sorry innie-hyung~” minho teased, leaning back on the couch.

jisung laughed, setting his chin on jeongin’s shoulder, “you’re such a bully sometimes.”

jeongin turned back, “am not! they were just being loud.” he mumbled.

jisung pinched his cheeks, cooing, “you’re too cute innie.”

he planted a kiss on jeongin’s jaw, before moving up and placing one on his cheek.

jeongin stilled on jisung’s lap, eyes darting from the television to the other members, their eyes glued to the screen as moana continued to sing.

“hyung!”

jisung looked at jeongin, head tilted, “what?”

jeongin shook his head, pushing the blush away from his cheeks.

jisung smirked at him, simply holding him tighter and resting his face in jeongin’s hair.

 

the movie ended and chan had to nudge felix awake. the poor boy was probably hurting changbin, his entire body laying on the smaller man’s lap. jisung had managed to fall asleep during the climax of the movie, snoring softly in jeongin’s ear. jeongin turned around and shook him gently, whispering in his ear.

“hyung, the movie’s over.”

jisung opened one eye, smiling at him, “let’s go to bed. you want to sleep with me tonight?”

jeongin raised an eyebrow, usually jisung cuddled with felix or chan.

“if you want me to, i will.”

jisung smiled big, his eyes sparkling, “i want to sleep with you tonight.” 

he helped jisung up, walking with him into his room before sliding into bed, feeling jisung slide behind him and hug onto him again.

“sleep well, innnie.”

“thank you, hyung.”

 

vii. 

 

“hello?” jeongin walked into the dorm and was instantly hit with the smell of cookies baking.

“innie? is that you?”

jeongin walked into the kitchen and saw felix opening the oven to put another batch of cookies in, a second tray of finished ones resting on the counter. jeongin eyed them and felt his stomach growl. he had been making up a test during his lunch period and hadn’t eaten since dinner the previous night.

“do you want one?” felix must’ve caught him staring. jeongin blushed, nodding.

felix smiled brightly, “have some, they’re homemade! i made them for everyone!”

jeongin thanked him and took two, blowing on it lightly.

“how was school?” felix asked, grabbing one for himself and gesturing towards the table for them to sit and talk.

jeongin shrugged as he took a bite, “fine, i had to retake a test today.”

he continued to tell felix about his day, the latter nodding and listening intently even when jeongin started rambling.

“and then my locker would  _ not  _ open! i tried like three times and-”

he looked up at felix who was smiling, chin resting in his hands.

“what?”

felix laughed, eyes crinkling, “nothing! you’re just cute when you ramble.”

jeongin blushed, “i didn’t mean to.”

“no, it’s fine. i liked hearing about your day.”

jeongin nodded, finishing his cookies. 

“what’d you think of the cookies?”

jeongin nodded aggressively with a smile, “they were really good hyung!”

felix beamed, “want to know the recipe?”

jeongin nodded again, eyes wide.

felix leaned in, lips against his ear, “prepackaged chocolate chip cookies from the refrigerator section.”

jeongin turned to him, pouting, “you liar! i thought these were homemade!”

“i made them at home didn’t i?”

jeongin rolled his eyes, ignoring felix’s laugh.

the timer went off, the two turning their heads to the oven. felix landed a quick peck to jeongin’s nose before getting up to pull the cookies out.

he set them beside the other tray, turning the oven off before facing jeongin with a smile.

“want some more?”

 

all the other members came home while jeongin and felix were laughing at the kitchen table, stomachs full from all the cookies they had eaten. the remainder of the two trays were gone in an instant, minho placing them into the sink.

felix leaned forward, smiling at jeongin, “this was nice, just the two of us getting to talk.”

jeongin nodded, “it was, we should do it more.”

“agreed!” he got up, stretching his arms, “i shouldn’t have had so many cookies.” he moaned, holding his stomach.

“they were good though.” 

felix nodded, humming, “i’ll be sure to make you cookies more often then.”

jeongin smiled, flashing his braces, “thank you, hyung.”

 

viii.

 

jeongin flopped around in bed with a huff. he had been trying to fall asleep for the past two hours and just couldn’t. he had contemplated asking to cuddle with felix but he, minho, and hyunjin had an intensive practice today and he knew they needed the rest. woojin was sick and couldn’t be around other members so he was sent to the couch. he didn’t want to get out of bed either, really, and going to cuddle with jisung would require him going to a different room, which he didn’t want. he sighed, feeling a tear make its way down his cheek. he was pathetic, he was 17 years old, he could sleep by himself, he didn’t need someone to cuddle with him. 

he felt another choked sob leak out, he quickly put his hand over his mouth, trying to cover it. he didn’t want to wake any of the other members or have them worry, he was fine.

he laid back down, wiping his tears, when the door opened. jeongin sat up, meeting eyes with seungmin.

“hyung?” he whispered, causing the older one to walk towards him.

“did i wake you?” seungmin whispered, jeongin shaking his head.

“i can’t sleep.”

seungmin frowned, “why didn’t you say anything earlier? i would’ve cuddled you.”

jeongin shrugged, “i don’t want to be a bother.” he turned to seungmin, “why are you here?’

seungmin smiled sheepishly, “couldn’t sleep, wanted to cuddle with you.”

jeongin scooted over, making room for him. seungmin smiled brightly, climbing in and cuddling into him instantly.

“thanks innie.” he whispered, landing a gentle kiss on his lips before turning, pulling jeongin’s arms to wrap around him.

cuddling with seungmin never failed to make jeongin feel like he was so safe and secure. even if seungmin was the smaller spoon, being able to embrace the smaller made jeongin feel better instantly.

seungmin let out a quiet snore, jeongin snuggling closer to him before falling asleep in an instant, feeling much better than before.

 

jeongin woke up with seungmin still asleep and his arm asleep as well. he gently pulled away from seungmin, hoping to stop the tingling coursing through his arms as he flopped onto his back. 

seungmin snored softly, his arms flailed off the side of the bed. jeongin snickered, taking a quick picture of him.

jeongin turned to seungmin, admiring him. he had such a cute sleeping face, his nose scrunched up as he breathed. he smiled, leaning closer and closing his eyes, letting seungmin’s breathing relax him.

“thank you, hyung.” is the last thing he said before he entered back into sleep. 

 

+i.

 

jeongin didn’t expect to hear crying when he opened the studio door. woojin had told him to go check on him while he was out and he had obliged, making his way over to the studio. now twenty minutes later he was there only to hear a strangled cry come from inside, jeongin rasping on the door lightly.

“hyung?”

the crying stopped, a sniffle coming through the door, but no response.

“i’m coming in.”

he opened the door and saw chan sitting on the floor, head in his hands and his body shaking.

“hyung!” he ran over, sitting beside him, “are you okay?”

chan shook his head, eyes closed, “i-i’m sorry you had to see me like this, i just-” he took a deep breath, voice cracking, “i’m so tired. i have to finish these tracks and i can’t do it i just need-”

jeongin hugged him, “breathe hyung, it’s okay. i’m here.”

chan sniffled, hugging him tightly, crying into his shirt. jeongin rubbed his back, shushing him and calming him down. chan slowly calmed down, his cries turning into sniffles and his breathing returning to normal.

“are you okay now?”

chan nodded, eyes red and nose running, “i’m sorry you had to see that, i promise i’m not usually this much of a mess.”

jeongin could see the bags under his eyes and the way his eyes were bloodshot.

“when’s the last time you slept? and i mean a  _ full  _ night’s sleep, not twenty minutes.”

chan hummed, “four nights ago?”

jeongin gasped, “hyung!”

“it’s fine, i’m used to this. hyung can survive on just 2 hours of sleep for 96 hours.” he faked a laugh, eyes drooping.

“we’re going home and you’re going to sleep.”

chan stared at him, “why are you taking care of me? i’m  _ your  _ hyung.”

“and you haven’t slept in four days so i’m going to make sure you sleep.”

chan blinked once and then again, letting out a sigh of defeat. “fine.”

jeongin smiled, pulling himself up before helping chan up.

“one last thing.” chan turned to him as jeongin planted a firm kiss on his lips, chan’s eyes widening.

“you always kissed me to make me feel better and it works, i wanted to do the same for you.”

chan smiled fondly, hugging jeongin again before grabbing for his hand, squeezing it.

“let’s go home.”

“of course, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!  
> i've been sick the past few days and wanted to write a sick fic that turned into this soft jeongin!centric fic <33  
> love this baby sooo much (he's actually my ult along with mr felix hehe) and wanted to write a fic about him.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/babykwans)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
